There are many production processes which require, usually as one step along such processes, the supply and delivery of ball bearings to a particular assembly point. Indeed, given the variety of applications in which ball bearings form an integral part of an overall assembly, an equally wide variety of distribution methods have been developed by which ball bearings may be delivered.
One of the more common and widely accepted methods of delivering ball bearings in a production process is one which has incorporated a vibrating ball bearing container. This motorized (electric) unit generally has an open top by which a large supply of ball bearings may be loaded. By vibrating vigorously during its operation, the vibratory unit shakes the ball bearings toward a distribution channel. A steady stream of ball bearings then follows this channel to their ultimate distribution point along the production process.
There are a variety of concerns associated with the distribution of ball bearings in a production process which production managers must continually address. Such concerns typically relate to the contamination of the ball bearings due to dirt and debris in the surrounding area and the induction of magnetism into both the ball bearings themselves and the final product being produced. Other practical concerns involve the ability to position the large structural support frame required for a conventional vibratory ball feeder at the desired production point and the necessity of supplying the unit with electrical power.
Thus, while the conventional vibratory ball feeder has arguably become the standard for distributing ball bearings as part of a production process, it has also exhibited some obvious drawbacks. Given its size and physical configuration, the vibratory ball feeder is often difficult to mount in the desired location. It is also necessary to ensure that power is made available in the near vicinity of the unit. Furthermore, conventional vibratory ball feeders tend to be "open"--failing to inhibit the contamination of the ball bearings from dirt and debris. Often ignored also is the (semi-)ferrous construction of conventional vibratory ball feeders which have the potential of inducing magnetism into both the ball bearings themselves and the product being produced.
From the foregoing, it should be recognized that there is still a need in the production industry for a relatively inexpensive ball bearing feeding device which can be easily mounted at any point along a production line, does not require electrical power for its operation, minimizes the potential for either contamination or magnetism of the ball bearings and operates in a simple and efficient manner.